Anakin Skywalker
Anakin is not a famous man. He comes from one of the biggest backwaters in the Galaxy, the sandy and uninteresting Tatooine. It is only there, mostly around Mos Eisley and Anchorhead, that he might be known -- as an ambitious young man with a fascination for machines and flight, and a great skill with both. He had some success in minor podracing tournaments on Tatooine, but always yearned to be further from the ground. Only recently has he begun to fly, but already he has shown a passion and talent far beyond his years. He is commonly known as a Knight in the Jedi Order. Childhood Parents To say that Anakin's parents are obscure would be an understatement. Very little is known about them, for Anakin does not like to discuss his parents, not being overly fond of either one. Those acquainted with them on Tatooine know that his mother, and in fact his entire family since time immemorial, are moisture farmers. His father was a pilot and ruffian who flew through Tatooine, swept Anakin's mother of her feet, knocked her up and promptly left, only dropping in when he felt the occasional pang of guilt. Skywalker is not his mother's maiden name, nor one she took -- Anakin took it himself, from his father, one of the few things he knows about him. Siblings Anakin has a half-brother, Owen, who remains on Tatooine moisture farming. Though once ambitious, Owen is complacent to remain a lowly farmer, while Anakin has always had an ambition to rise above his humble beginnings and do something greater. Adolescence As Anakin grew older, he rejected the life of a moisture farmer. Though he did not slack in his duties, such a thing contrary to his sense of personal justice, he spent more and more time away in places such as Mos Eisley, working with a pit crew on one of the largest podracing tracks. By the time he was fourteen, he started to race in the lower levels of the Tatooine racing system. Though he showed great potential and won several races, podracing was not something he wanted to do with his life, and he moved on to sub-atmospheric fighter racing. With pilot skills growing, Anakin also became a talented technician and amateur engineer, earning the odd credit on the side by fixing up machines and starships on Mos Eisley. Recent Times In recent times, Anakin's life has finally taken jumps in the right direction. Leaving Tatooine At the Mos Eisley spaceport, Anakin was noticed by Ksar Antilles, the pilot of the YT1300 class ship Caliban. The ex-Viceroy offered him a contract of one thousand credits a week to fly the Caliban, provided that he could display his piloting skill. This was done in the Mos Eisley airspace, where Madison (who would become a great friend of Anakin's) and her ship the Eightball raced Anakin. Winning, young Skywalker became Ksar's pilot and left Tatooine for the very first time. His next feat as a pilot was to outrace Agrippa and the Millennium Falcon in the airspace over Nar Shaddaa, a rare occurance considering the speed of the Falcon and the skill of its pilot. This reassured Ksar of his pilot's skill, and the story of Skywalker's piloting talents began to be told in the bars of the Smuggler's Moon, for many ships saw the race. After nearly a week of flying the Caliban, Ksar Antilles helped his young pilot to achieve his dream -- his very own starfighter, the Skywalker Z95 Headhunter. The Clone Wars When the Clone Wars broke out and the Black Imperium attacked the Republic, Anakin was present on the CCS Grandeur, a cruise liner ship attacked by clones. In the following weeks he joined the Republic Navy in their war efforts against the Blacks, using the Skywalker to lead Navy squadrons into the battles. He demonstrated his great skill in the numerous space battles, participating in nearly every major assault and confrontation in space. He continues to aid the Republic in the ongoing fight against the Imperium. The Jedi Order As the Clone Wars broke out, Anakin was noticed by Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Knight, who noticed not only the young man's piloting skill but his incredible strength with the Force. Immediately interested, the two began to discuss the Jedi and the Force; before long, Anakin had decided he wished to become a Jedi. Not long after, Anakin became Obi-Wan's padawan, and has trained with the man who he views as a brother and a mentor ever since. Area 51 Not long after the temporary armistice between the Black Imperium and the Republic, Anakin was sent on an undisclosed mission by Master Yoda. Nothing is known of where he went, or where he traveled, but one can presume it was a great ordeal for the Knight as it took nearly seven months before he returned. Personality Anakin is not the loudest talker, but he has a certain way with words that allow him to speak his mind clearly and effectively, when and how he wants too. He projects a quiet confidence, but not arrogance, humility in his every action but not self-deprecation. He is still young and headstrong, wanting to create his own path through the Galaxy. He is slow to anger, but when his wrath is provoked it burns in flashes of hot brilliance and storms of cold, calculated fury. Even so, it takes a lot to inspire young Skywalker's hatred, and he would much rather be friends than enemies. Upon Anakin's return from his mission, he is almost arrogantly confident, and undeniably headstrong, with an obstinate single-mindedness for the pursuit of his goals. He's known to be exceedingly bold and daring, to what some say is the point of stupidity, such as impaling himself further on a lightsaber after being stabbed by an unknown assassin for the sole purpose of disarming him. Views Skywalker cannot abide injustice and dishonesty, two things he saw more than his fair share of growing up on Tatooine. He feels strongly that those who cause injustice unto others deserve the same in return; he hates self-interest. As such, he does not meet many if any politicians, and he prefers to steer clear of them, politics being a rotten game he does not want any part of. As a pilot, he refused to fly for anyone with purely political inclinations. Anakin's sense of personal justice does not at all times run alongside the law, one way or the other. Some things legal on the Outer Rim he despises, and some things illegal he feels serve justice -- such as hunting down criminals and ceasing them from causing more harm. He clings to the belief of a higher purpose in his life and the life of every person, being a believer in destiny but not the sort who thinks it will come to him. He seeks to meet it head on, and to follow the path set for him, making his own decisions along it. Logs A Knight and His Padawan: The Beginning Renatalis vs. Kenobi and Padawan A Knight and His Padawans: Training 2009-04-11 - Leprus' Opus Category:Archived Characters